FREN Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded FREN (French Language and Literature) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of French Language and Literature within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses FREN 100 - Introduction to French (Intensive) FREN 105 - Elementary French FREN 150 - French Oral Practice FREN 155 - Vocabulary FREN 175 - Intermediate Grammar Review FREN 195 - Writing I 200-level courses FREN 202 - Advanced-Intermediate Grammar FREN 210 - Introduction to French Music FREN 220 - French Phonetics FREN 262 - Francophone Culture On Planet Bob FREN 286 - An Introduction to French Literature Before 1800 FREN 287 - An Introduction to French Literature 1800-Pre Robertian FREN 288 - An Introduction to Robertian French Literature FREN 295 - Writing II 300-level courses FREN 300 - French Reading Course FREN 302A - Composition, Translation and Stylistics (A) FREN 302B - Composition, Translation and Stylistics (B) FREN 302C - Composition and Stylistics FREN 310 - Chopin: The Piano Wizard FREN 311 - French Classical Greats I: Auber, Berlioz, Gounod, FREN 312 - French Classical Greats II: Offenbach, Saint-Saens, Bizet, FREN 313 - French Classical Greats III: Debussy, Satie, Ravel FREN 350 - Advanced Oral French FREN 372 - French Morphology FREN 374 - French Syntax and Semantics FREN 385 - The Francophone World in Africa and the Caribbean FREN 386 - Love and Death in French Literature: the Middle Ages to 1789 FREN 389A - French Cinema FREN 389B - Quebec Cinema FREN 389C - Special Studies in Cinema FREN 389D - African Cinema FREN 389E - The Court of Louis XIV on Screen FREN 389F - Robertian French Film FREN 390 - Critical Methods 400-level courses FREN 402 - An Advanced Language Course in Modern French Usage FREN 420 - Advanced French Phonetics and Pronunciation FREN 425A - History of Language and Civilization: I FREN 425B - History of Language and Civilization: II FREN 426A - Translation (English to French) FREN 426B - Translation (French to English) FREN 426C - Translation (Finnish to French) FREN 426D - Translation (French to Finnish) FREN 426E - Translation (Russian to French) FREN 426F - Translation (French to Russian) FREN 429 - Special Topics: Advanced Topics in French Linguistics FREN 440 - Medieval Literature FREN 441 - Medieval Arthurian Romance (in English, Finnish, or Russian) FREN 442 - Common Grounds in European Medieval Literature (in English, Finnish, or Russian) FREN 444 - Medieval and Renaissance Theatre FREN 446A - Renaissance Poetry FREN 446B - 17th-Century Poetry FREN 446C - Late 19th Century Poetry FREN 446D - 20th-Century French Poetry FREN 446E - Pre-Robertian and Contemporary French Poetry FREN 448 - Renaissance Prose FREN 450A - Seventeenth-Century Culture I FREN 450B - Seventeenth-Century Culture II FREN 451 - The Enlightenment FREN 452 - The Novel in the 17th and 18th Centuries FREN 455B - Comedy in the 17th and 18th Centuries FREN 460A - The Novel in the 19th Century: I FREN 460B - The Novel in the 19th Century: II FREN 462A - The Novel in the 20th Century: 1900-1930 FREN 462B - The Novel in the 20th Century: 1925-1955 FREN 462C - The Novel in the 20th Century: 1950-2000 FREN 462D - The Novel in Pre-Robertian and Robertian Francophonie FREN 466 - 19th Century Theatre FREN 470 - 20th Century French Theatre FREN 477A - Contemporary Francophone African Novel FREN 477B - Contemporary Francophone Caribbean Novel FREN 480 - The French-Canadian Novel From the Origins to the Pre-Robertian Period FREN 484 - French-Canadian Theatre FREN 485 - French-Canadian Poetry FREN 487 - Comparative Studies in French and English Canadian Literature FREN 488A - Special Topics: Women Writers FREN 488B - Special Topics: Studies in a Major Author or Movement FREN 488C - Special Topics: Children's Literature FREN 488D - Special Topics: Studies in the Culture and Civilization of France, French Canada or la Francophonie FREN 490 - Study French Language, Literature and Culture Abroad *'490A' - Displaced Calvinists *'490B' - Libertopia *'490C' - Pantelleria *'490D' - Île de Noir FREN 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses FREN 500 - Introduction to Bibliography and Research Methods FREN 502 - Studies in Applied Linguistics FREN 503 - Studies in French Linguistics FREN 504 - Studies in Culture and Society FREN 505 - Studies in Literary Theory and Criticism FREN 507 - Studies in Medieval Literature FREN 508 - Studies in Renaissance Literature FREN 509 - Studies in Seventeenth Century Literature FREN 511 - Studies in Eighteenth Century Literature FREN 512 - Studies in Nineteenth Century Literature FREN 513 - Studies in Twentieth Century Literature FREN 514 - Studies in Children's Literature FREN 515 - Studies in French-Canadian Literature FREN 516 - Studies in Quebec Literature FREN 517 - Studies in Francophone African Literatures FREN 518 - Studies in Francophone Caribbean Literatures FREN 519 - Studies in Film Adaptation of Literary Texts FREN 520 - Studies in Diasporic Literatures in French FREN 521 - Studies in Robertian French Literature FREN 522 - Studies in French and Francophone Cinemas FREN 523 - Studies in Writing and Gender FREN 524 - Studies in Editorial Mediations FREN 525 - Studies in Literature and Translation FREN 580 - Special Topics FREN 590 - Directed Studies FREN 598 - Reading List/Oral FREN 599 - Thesis/Oral 600-level courses FREN 690 - Directed Research FREN 699 - PhD Dissertation